One's Good Two's Better
by Priest-of-Gaia
Summary: When Sora tries to decide whether he should choose Riku or Roxas to come over, he ends up having them both come. Now he has to decide if he wants either Riku or Roxas..Or does he. Review and I'll share my cookie another reviewer gave me.SoraxRikuxRoxas
1. The Problem

_**One's Good. Two's Better.**_

Chapter 1- The Problem

"Sora! SORA!" His mother yelled. He finally opened his eyes. He was lying on the beach in his favorite swimming trunks and a t-shirt.

"What?" Sora finally replied while he sat up.

"I'm going to dinner with a friend than heading to the reception of Nyx's wedding," she said.

"Cool," Sora said sardonically as he stared into the sunset.

"You can have one friend over. Riku or Roxas, but not both. Understand?" she said, staring intently on the back of Sora's head.

"Yes, mother," he replied back with an overdose of false sweetness.

"Sora," she said in a warning tone.

"Okay. I understand," he stated annoyed.

She took off in a hurry as Sora relaxed in the warm sand. _Riku or Roxas? _ He could not decide. He secretely liked them both past the line of friendship. Riku had a great body with abs and a chest like a perfect piece sculpted art. Roxas, on the other hand, had that cute face and perfect blonde hair. No sooner did he start thinking about them did he feel himself become hard.

"Hey, Sora! Having pleasent thoughts?" Riku said from behind.

"Ahh! Riku!" Sora yelled, attempting to hide what he knew Riku had already seen.

"Sorry, man. Didn't realize you were having a 'moment'," Riku laughed. Sora crossed his arms and pouted. "So wathca thinkin' about?" Riku asked.

"Whether or not I should have you or Roxas over," Sora said honestly, not realizing how that sounded. Riku cocked an eyebrow and laughed. "I mean, I was thinking... I meant that I was thinking after my mom... I didn't mean you or Roxas... It's just-" Sora's mouth was quickly covered with Riku's lips in a soft kiss.

"Riku?" Sora said blushing.

"Sora, you already used enough rope to hang yourself. You were thinking about me. _That_ doesn't lie," Riku stated, pointing between Sora's legs.

"Well it wasn't just you," Sora admitted.

"What? You like Roxas more?" he asked.

"No-"

"Would you pick him over me?"

"Riku, I-"

"I guess we will find out tonight, won't we?" Riku started to walk away, but glanced back at Sora. Sora ran up to him and stared into his deep sea-green eyes. He fell into Riku's arms in an embrace as he passionately kissed him. Sora let one of his hands wander down to Riku's perfectly toned butt as Riku began sliding a hand up Sora's shirt. Riku's tongue demanded entrance to Sora's mouth and Sora willingly opened. He let Riku's tongue aimlessly explore his mouth.

They eventually released and stared at each other.

"Wow," Sora said. Riku smiled.

"See you later?" Riku asked.

"Definitely," Sora said happily.

Riku walked along the beach to his hous as Sora sat down in an overly-excited fashion near the shore. Unexpected, but perfect.

"Hey, Sora!" Roxas yelled. Sora's eyes wandered downwards as he stared at him.

Roxas was not wearing a shirt. Plus, he was wearing swimwear, but not just any swimwear. A speedo. His beautiful body glistened in the sun with that imposible-to-look-away-from bulge between his legs.

"Sora?" Roxas asked. "You okay?" Sora thought the situation over. Then, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you want to cock over- I mean come over!" Sora said idiotically. Roxas stared at him obliviously, then laughed.

"Gee, Sora and I thought for a second this thing was not going to work," Roxas said, patting his thin, revealing speedo.

"You mean, you're okay with me and you-"

"Yes! Of course. I've been waiting for you to give me some kind of hint," Roxas told him. Sora smiled brightly at his second lucky moment. he closed in on Roxas and began to make out with him. Tongues pressing together as well as their hardening cocks, they could barely stand up. Sora started to cup Roxas' cock before they pulled apart.

"Okay, I will come by later. I am going to go get some lubricant perhaps," Roxas said with a mischevious grin.

"See you later than," Sora said in a seductive tone.

As Roxas walked opposite from Riku's house, Sora fell back down into the sand. Now he had Riku and Rikas coming and neither of them knew about the other one.

"Shit."


	2. The Solution

Chapter 2- The Solution

With Riku and Roxas both coming over, Sora did a lot of panicking and a lot of pacing. Normal never seems to happen to him. Not that he expected normal after what he has been through.

He lit a candle in the living room, hoping the soothing auroma of spring mist would calm him down. As seconds flew by Sora could not think of one solution to his problem. He could not tell either of them to go home. They would obviously see what was going on. Each of them would think he liked the other one better.

"Ahhh!" Sora yelled in a deeply annoyed voice. He sat on the couch and stared at the blank television.

"Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. No sooner than that, there was two voices arguing.

Sora ran to the door, slipping the rest of the way on his socks from the wood floor. He grabbed the handle and yanked it open like he was pulling a lever to his own guillotine.

"Sora!" yelled two angry voices.

"Hey Riku. Hi Roxas," Sora tried to say plainly. They both stared intently at his face as though trying to see through him. Riku spoke first.

"Why is Roxas here, Sora? I thought it was just me and you tonight. You said-"

"Woah! Wait a minute! What in Destiny Islands do you mean by that!" Roxas emited in an angry protest, squinting his eyes more and more as though attempting to read something from a distance.

"I mean, me and Sora were going to spend the night _together_. We kind of discovered something about both of us today," Riku stated.

"Well, that's great. However, you aren't the one with the lube!" Roxas shouted, expecting the eyes on Riku's face to expand from the provoking statement.

"Sora, did you know about this?" Riku asked, slightly distrought. Sora nearly cried from the pressure he was under. he didn't want to lose either of them.

"Well, yes, but guys, I can't decide!" Sora yelled. he walked in and sat on the couch with his arms folded.

"Sora," Roxas said, coming in. Riku shut the door as he stepped in behind him. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"I don't want to lose you or Riku," Sora said with a slight sadness in his voice.

"Sora, neither of us will stop being your friend because ou choose the other one. Right Roxas?" Riku asked.

"Of course," Roxas replied without a second thought. Sora gave an embarrased chuckle.

"What?" Riku inquired, slightly confused by this response.

"When I say 'I don't want to lose you both', I mean I don't want to lose what I have with both of you, as of today," Sora said awkwardly. Riku and Roxas both shared glances of confusion.

"Umm...Sora...I...uhh," Roxas attempted to answer in a blushing state.

"Sora? Are you asking us both to be together with you at the same time?" Riku asked without hesitating.

"Huh? Like a threesome?" Roxas asked in a more excited voice than Sora expected.

"Umm...yes?" Sora answered in more of a question of approvel. Roxas smiled. Riku laughed.

"Sounds like fun," Riku said. Roxas removed his shirt.

"Well, you have a bed for a reason, Sora," Roxas said gleefully.

"Will we all fit?" Riku wondered outloud.

"It's new and it is pretty big," Sora said, suddenly being picked up into the air by Riku's strong arms. Riku brought him to his lips in a kiss on the way to Sora's room. Riku sat Sora on the bed next to Roxas who was already stripped to his boxers.

As Riku undressed, Roxas took off Sora's shirt and unzipped his pants to take them off. Sora's heart began to race as Roxas began licking up and down his chest and on his nipples. Riku joined Roxas and they both had a nipple to play with. Sora moaned in pleasure as he ran his hands through both of their hair.

Riku stopped and yanked off his boxers, revealing his fully erected penis. He began to lube his throbbing length as Roxas pulled off Sora's boxers.

"Roxas!" Sora absent-mindedly yelled as he felt Roxas' tongue move up and down his penis. After Sora became more used to the feeling he began trying to pull off Roxas' boxers. Riku began helping after he finished lubricating his cock.

"Okay, Roxas. Ready?" Riku asked.

"Yep!" he mumbled through Sora's penis which he was now deeply sucking on.

Riku positioned his cock at Roxas' entrance and slowly began to push in. Roxas moaned onto Sora's saliva-covered shaft causing it to vibrate. Sora giggled.

Roxas climbed his way up to Sora's lips and stuck his tongue directly into his mouth. He continued to moan throughout his kiss with Sora due to Riku's continued thrusts.

Riku was now using all of his strength from his hands of Roxas' waist and his own hips to thrust his cock into the entrance. He had clearly found Roxas' 'hot spot' because Roxas was losing his mind from yelling. The thrusts were now causing Roxas' body to rub up and down on Sora's. This made their cocks rub onto each other in an intoxicatingly intense fashion.

They were all now moaning loudly as Riku approached his orgasm. When he released inside of Roxas he removed his penis and dropped next to Sora. Riku pulled Roxas off Sora and sat him next to him. He got on his knees and began vigorously sucking on Roxas' penis as Sora watched, masturbating to the scene.

"Sora, lube up your dick and fuck me," Riku said, momentarily removing Roxas's cock from his mouth.

Sora rubbed the lubricant up and down his shaft, finding it hard to stop such an intense feeling. He hopped behind Riku's body and shoved the entire length of his penis into Riku's ass.

"Argh! Damn Sora! Take it easy horn dog!" Riku yelled.

"Sorry." He now thrusted in and out at a much slower rate. He shut his eyes and enjoyed how th muscles contracted around his cock as he went into Riku.

It did not take long for Sora to cum inside of Riku. As he pulled out, Roxas had his orgasm in Riku's awaiting mouth. After he sucked and licked up the white juice from Roxas, he pulled Sora into a kiss. Riku let the cum spill into Sora's mouth as they kissed. After sharing Roxas' much appreciated cum, They all fell next to each other, panting heavily.

"That-" Riku started.

"Was-" Roxas continued.

"SNORE!" Riku and Roxas looked over at Sora who had indeed fallen asleep. They both laughed.

"Well, one of us has to leave. His mom said only on person could stay," Riku told Roxas.

"Okay. I think, since I haven't had the chance to fuck anyone and Sora hasn't been fucked, I should-" Roxas stated.

"Fine. Fair enough, but only because I am to tired to argue. Otherwise, trust me I would win."

As Riku left, Roxas tapped on Sora's still erected penis.

"Oh Sora."

* * *

Well it is finished. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. Please review and inform me if should write another one, and if so, who should I pair? (; 


End file.
